Sudden Joy-A Renesemee story
by T-R Phillips
Summary: Renesmee has grown up and done alot of things in the last 20 years, how will she handle freedom from her parents? Will her relationship with Jacob grow? Will they suceed in her lifes desire? Can they overcome the obsticals that come with being part of the Cullen family? Find out in "Sudden Joy" A Renesemee story
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So I've had this story in the works for quite some time now and just never seemed to b able to make it work.. I have anther version that i've been working with since Twilight this one I just started so it has more of my skills now as a writer than my other story does. This story has not been BEATed so please just bare with me for a bit till I can find one. AND as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **READ and _REVIEW_**

* * *

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie. I am what people and science call a hybrid. My mother was human when she concived me and mt father well he's a vampire. Yep thats right I'm a breathing, heartbeating, sleeping vampire! My best friends are werewolfs. But my family are all vampires who actualy used to go to school here in Forks. If you were to look at me you would think my age is 23 instead of 19 I aged rapidly intill I was 15 it slowed down once my body hit puberty why no one knows, not even Nauhal can explain it he's another hybrid just like me. In reality he saved my life from the Valtouri. If not for him exsisting I would possibly be dead.

"Hey girly you ready?" Alice chirped from my bedroom door. I nodded silently.

"As I'll ever be I guess." I laughed she clapped her hands togeather as she jumped up and down.

"Thats the spirit!" She squealed as she took my hand in hers. "After all you only turn 19 once." Oh yeah I forgot to mention today is my birthday.

"Alice, can I ask you something before we get down stairs?" I asked pulling her back a bit.

"Sure kiddo whats up?" She asked smileing I I pointed to my ear then down stairs "There all outside working on the decorations I can tell it's serious so spill." She said leaning against a wall as I paced trying to form the words that kept haunting my every thought for a week now.

"Minus being pregnant what can cause a period to be late?" I asked softly not meeting her eyes she blinked in surprise and shook he head a bit.

"Umm stress and a few medical issues, but in your case I'd say ask Carlsile to run a bit of blood work just to be sure it's nothing serious."Alice said I nodded.

"Lets hope it's just stress,after all you did leave this party in my hands while you and Jasper cozeyed up by the fireplace in france." I say takeing her hand and walking down the stairs.

"Sorry he sprung it on me he told your mother to use her shield so I couldn't see it." Alice whined as we made it to the last step.

"Wow, it looks amazing in here." I say looking around the room.

"Waite till you see outside, I swear Alice thinks were monkeys instead of werewolfs." A familiar husky voice said my heart skipped a few beats at just the sound of his voice I turned around slowly.

"I thought you left with Sam." I said slowly.

"I did, but we finished early come to find out the pack in san fran have everything undercontrol, although they weren't to found of seeing me there again." Jake said shruging. His black t-shirt had engine grease all over it and so did his jeans.

"Well I guess when you imprint on a hybrid the world crashes down around you." I said bitterly remebering that I woke up naked and alone with only a single rose and a note that said sorry love. I walked past him and out the back door. Dad stopped me.

"Do I need to talk to him or are you going to?" He asked.

"Dad not now, not today." I whispered trying to hide the tears Jasper was close by because I could feel his mello vibe.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked smileing and waveing her arms around for me to look at the hard work they had all created.

"I love it Rose, but right now I just need a momment." I whispered walking past them. "Stay were you are Jasper I'm fine!" I called over my shoulder as I unlaced my shoes and left them by the stream as I jumped over I took off running. I could still hear everyone from the small heard of elk that was infront of me.

"Nothing worse than a woman scorned." Emmett sighed.

"Yeah well thats not the worst of it so far." Alice whispered

"Then what is?" Rose asked I could tell by the direction of her voice she was searching for me. I heard something glass fall on the concreat drive way.

"Bella!" Dad called out As I readyed myself for a spring attack

"Oh dear god, Please tell me it's not true." Mom said

"I'm not sure it could be stress, I mean I did leave her to plan her own party." Alice said.

"If she knew we were openly talking about this she would never speak to us again." Carlsile said.

"Very true Carlsile so lets drop the topic intill we have ferther evidance." Esme said

"What more do you need, Jake plus Ness plus sex equals possible pregnancy." Rose said I leaped into the heard takeing down the elk easly I drank the blood as the others took off running not feeling like chaseing them I just let them run. I sighed once the elk was sucked dry wiped my wouth and hands off on my clothes and began to walk back.

"Rose just drop it for now." Esme said as I came bounding down the path.

"Fine." Rose said once she caught sight of me. I knelt down to wash my hands of the blood. As I leaped over the stream I put back on my shoes.

"If anyone sees Seth or Leah tell them they can have the meat thats on the elk I just drained." I said walking to the back door. "Oh and Alice that will be the last time I trust you with something privet, although I should have known to ask Esme." I said walking back into the house and sitting at the computer desk just watching the screen saver change colors.

"How can she hear that far?" Alice asked.

"She wasn't that far away." Dad whispered.

"And you didn't say anything!" Alice screatched.

"No, because soon as the words were out of your mouth it was too late." Dad said "Oh hey Seth, Ness said you and Leah could have the meat off her kill it's about 5 feet west of the stream." Dad said I heard Seth huff. "Yeah I think she could use it." Dad said answering an internal question.

"You do know there is a way to tell if she is pregnant right or all of you just stuck in the stone age?" Leah asked Mom laughed.

"She'll never agree to it, shes stubborn like her father." Mom laughed.

"Oh I don't think so I'd say that is all you in that department." Dad countered

"That plus Lee who els knows Ness better than Jake, We do and you and I both know that if she does take the test and she's not it'll either crush her or crush them." Seth said I nodded in agreement although no one could see me.

"And what if she does take the test and she is pregnant?" Leah asked

"There are two possiblitys when it comes to Jake, One he'll end up running scared or Two he'll swallow his pride as for Ness." Seth paused thinking a bit "She'll be scared to death either way." Seth continued.

"Sorry to interupt but any clue were Jake went?" Sam said there was a brif pause before anyone answered.

"He didn't say, but last we saw he was on the bike. After Ness gave him what he deserved." Leah said

"Great he could be anyware." Sam said I walked out the back door.

"Did you try the jummping cliff?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest.

"Yeah, not there." Sam said

"First beach?" I asked Sam nodded.

"All over La Push he's not there, Emily is supposed to call if he shows up there so is Billy and Sue." Sam said I ran my hand hrough my hair and reached into my pocket for my phone. I dialed Jakes number and held it to my ear waiteing for him to pick up.

"Yeah." Jake answered I nodded as he answered.

"Were are you?" I asked a bit hesitant.

"Someware between La push and Port why?" Jake asked his voice had a bit of an edge to it I motioned to Sam and threw him my phone.

"Hey we need you back pronto." Sam said I turned to sit down on the bench covered in twinkle lights. I got a sudden tightness in my abdomin as I bent over to pick up a rock. When I came back up with the rock in my hand the pains became sharp and took my breath away. No one seemed to notice I searched for Carlsile whom was setting a tabel with Emmett. I calmed my mind and concentrated on his makeing him see me and then feel my pain his head snapped twords me and he was at my side before I could blink.

"Where?" He whispered I pointed to were the pain hurt the most his eyes widened in fear. "It's going to be okay." I nodded as a sudden surge of nasua hit me I pushed Carlsile out of the way as I got sick blood spewing out of my mouth I now had every eye on me I could feel a pair of hands om my forhead trying to cool me down as with another pair up my shirt try to acomplish the same task.

"Easy, just breathe." Esme whispered holding back my hair as wave after wave hit me my mouth was now a foutain for blood. "it's ok, just keep breathing don't panic you'll make your self choke." Once the nasua subsided there was a puddel of blood at my feet and several pairs of hands trying to cool me down.

"Umm Jake scratch that get to the mansion, Rennesmee needs you." Sam said hanging up my phone before he could reply.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leah asked frantic.

"Yeah if and when Jake shows up tell him I need to speak with him." dad said his voice shook and I began to lose control of my conciouness.

"Grampa." I whispered softly reaching out my hand he took hold of it _' I can't hold on much longer.'_

"It's ok sweety just try to keep your eyes open." Carlsile whispered I was jostled as Emmett reached down to pick me up I covered his shirt in blood as he picked me up but no one seemed to notice it was blood that came out of me not the normal bile that usualy did.

"Hey Ness hows about you show me a waterfall, or a field of butterflys." Emmett said knowing I didn't have the energy to talk but that my "magic" took absolutely no energy from me. I pressed my hand into his chest and showed him my favorite waterfall in Califonia. They were haveing horrible weather one week so we desided to take a vacation and see a few sights and Jacob and I had desided to sneek out and go exsploreing as I called it and we came across an amazing waterfall it was so beautiful I didn't move till sunrise I just stayed curled up in Jacobs arms nice and warm as we both watched the moon light cascade down the watefall turning it silver. I held onto that memory ever since and one time I fell asleep on Emmetts lap while watching a football game and he saw it all. And ever since when ever he knows that I need a good memory or to ease my mind he'll take my hand and ask me to show him a waterfall. He's never teased me about it nor has he tryed to rat me out about it either he just simply lets me keep my memory. I could feel him slowing down on the stairs he walked with a human speed my guess was too keep me from getting sick again.

"Lay her in the bed." Carlsile ordered Emmett did as told but never let go of my hand "other side Em." Carlisle whispered as he reached for an IV needel. He blocked my view of it intill it was placed much to Carlsiles annoyance but then did as told and moved to my other side laceing my hand in his and brushing back the hair the fell into my face.

"I'll be here princess, don't worrie." Emmett whispered into my ear. I smiled a bit as Carlsile took my hand again I split what i was thinking in my left hand I was showing Emmett the waterfall in my right I was telling Carlsile that I was getting really tired.

"It's ok you can rest now." Carlsile said as he adjusted the pillow behind me.

"Grampa, Don't do it I already know." I whispered he nodded slowly and walked out shutting the door behind him. Emmett pulled me closer to him and wraped his arm around me protectively. "How did you know?" I whispered softly he chuckled slightly.

"You drank a elk dry, we both know that I usualy finish your elks off in trade for whats left of my deer." Emmetts low laugh rummbled agains me. "And I hope you get the double meaning to what I said because I will be here. Rosealie too so don't you worrie we've got you and little ones backs. But for now you need to sleep princess." Emmett whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered slightly as I fell asleep my only dream that day was of the waterfall. I awoke in record time I'm usualy pretty quick to recover Emmett was reading a book that I heard Rose drop off before she and the others went to finish the decorations for my party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Afternoon sunshine." Emmett whispered. I smiled up at him as I streached.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"About 4:30, you were only out for about 7 hours." Emmett said.

"Thats not too bad, at least I didn't sleep so long we had to cancel my party." I said

"Yeah I don't think Alice would have let you anyways." Carlsile said as he entered the door. "How you feel?" The caution in his voice and eyes set off a red flag.

"Whats wrong? Your never this cautious exspecialy around me." I ask quickly as he pulled out the IV from my arm.

"You lost alot of blood, so you might be a bit dizzy." Carlsile I nodded and took it slow holding onto his hands as I took baby steps to secure my weight on my feet. "You might want to try food before blood though." Carlsile said handing me a pack of crackers.

"This shall be fun." Emmett laughed knowing how much I loth human food.

"Just one of the few changes I have to start makeing." I said shruging as I ate the crackers and downed them with blood. "See not so hard." I said

"Alright now that your on your feet time for a shower and to get all pretty for your party." Rose said.

"Umm I don't think that is such a good idea." Carlsile said

"How els is she going to get the elk off her?" Alice asked.

"Just be careful." Carlsile said walking out the door.

"I'm going to give your dad back his book and then see if there is anything that needs to be moved."Emmett said slowly I nodded and he walked out the door. I rushed to shut the door before throwing myself over the trash can. Rose was at my side instantly.

"I'll get Carlsile." Alice whispered I gripped Roses wrist _'Stop her!'_

"Don't it's the blood the baby dosn't like the blood." Rose whispered as the nausa stoped she handed me a tissue to wipe my face off with.

"Alright I'll clean this up you get her in the shower." Alice said Rose nodded and took me into her room.

"There is no way you can stand so instead your going to sit and shower and I'll help you get the blood out of your hair." Rose whispered I nodded and sripped my clothes off she threw them into the fire place and let them burn as the water started to warm up. I got into the shower and sat down slightly leaning against the glass door.

"It's takeing alot of your energy isn't it?" Rose asked I nodded slightly and she poured water into my hair the blood instantly washed away. Rose scrubbed at the blood on my chest tilll it was gone and then started on my hair.

"Looks to me someone is geting the spa treatment." Alice giggled as she bent down next to us.

"Not like she can stand with out getting sick." Rose said Alice nodded I took her hand and layed it on my cheek reveling in the coolness of her touch.

"Turn the heat down a bit Rose shes too hot." Alice whispered and Rose turned the water down to an almost icy tempature as she soaped and conditioned my hair.

"I forget your warm blooded like Jake is." Rose whispered _'Sometimes I do too.'_

"She does too." Alice said interpreting what I said as she rinsed my hair Rose grabed a towel and wraped it around me as I got out of the tub Alice helped me into a robe as Rose dryed my hair.

"I need to sit." I whispered as the dizzyness that Carlsile was talking about overcame me. Rose guided me to the toilet and I sat down leaning against Alice. "I'm sorry Alice." I whispered she shushed me before I could continue.

"It's ok you were right you asked me in confidance and in turn I betrayed it." Alice whispered. Rose began braiding my hair and the nasua set in again.

"Rose move." I warned as I jumped of the toilet and threw open the lid exspelling even more blood.

"Little one does not like elk at all does it?" Rose whispered rubbing my back I flushed the toilet and laye against the seat letting the tempature sooth me.

"Can I have some more crackers?" I asked softly.

"Sure sweety i'll be right back." Alice said runing out the door.

"Do you want to cancel your party intill you can get over the nasua?" Rose ask I shook my head.

"Alice would never allow it." I whisper Rose stroked her hand across my burning cheek.

"She would for this." Rose whispered I smiled a bit.

"Ok I brought you some crackers and ice cold water." Alice said I took the water first siping it and sighing as I ate a cracker.

"Thanks Al." I whispered as Rose helped me stand and guide me over to the bed where a fan was blowing Alice moved it directly infront of me there was a knock at the door.

"Dessent?" Emmett called in

"Yeah." Rose called back. Emmett entered the room with Dad behinde him. I ran back into the bathroom and got sick again.

"She's too hot,and nothing seems to cool her down." Alice whined I heard foot falls behinde me and long fingers pull back the few strands of hair in my face.

"It's ok just breathe." dad whispered I flushed the toilet again and placed his hand on the back of my neck and the other on my forhead. "For once I know what to do when it comes to you." Dad whispered as he picked me up. "Alice grab the trash can and leave it close Bella did the same thing while on the island." Dad whispered takeing off his shirt and layed me on his chest with the fan blowing directly on me my tempature dropped quite a bit really quickly.

"For once no body heat comes in handy." Emmett laughed I felt dad nod.

"Yeah, unlike forever ago that was pitifull." Alice whispered.

"Yeah well I didn't trust him." Dad muttered.

"And you do now?" Alice asked sckepticaly

"No we just tolerate him these days." Rose laughed.

"Only because of Ness." Emmett whispered but I was to relived to care. I sat up slowly and ate another cracker.

"Wow people food I'm shocked." Dad teased.

"Little one dosn't like blood." Rose said.

"Which makes me wonder if it'll be either mortal or wolf." Alice whispered more to herself than the room.

"I hope mortal if anything." I sigh standing a bit.

"You ok?" Rose asked keeping her hand onn my waist.

"Yep." I chirped "Thanks dad." I said moveing the fan out of his face.

"Not a problem." he said kissing the top of my head and leaveing with Emmett in tow.

"Alrighty time to get you in your pretty dress." Alice chirpped going to Roses closet and pulling out a saphire blue dress with black beading.

"It's beautiful." I gasped watching as she pulled it out of the plastic wrapping.

"I hope so you desinged it in your sleep." Rose laughed I looked at her confused. "You fell asleep one night while planning the Masquerade part and I picked you up and this is what you were dreaming of and I drew it out and conspired with Alice and wellah." The acomplished tone in her voice was evedant.

"Wow so did I design shoes too?" I asked touching the silk dress.

"No but I did, but seeing is you can barely stand upright we'll be wearing flats this evening." Alice giggled pulling out a box of shoes with simple black ballett flatts in it. Alice unzipped the dress and Rose helped me out of the robe as I steped into the dress It fit perfectly. intill they tryed to lace up the corset.

"This is going to be a problem." Rose whispered Alice took the ribbons that tyed the corset and she laced it loosely around the middle but tight on the top. sniping the extra ribbon and singeing it so it would fringe. they cordnated the extra ribon into my braid as Alice applyed my eyelineer and shadow Rose painted my lips with a pale pink lipgloss.

"Alright now for the secret weapon of all make-up secrets." Alice said I looked at her counfused. she handed me my glass of water.

"Water, is one your bestfriend at the momment and amazing for skin." Rose laughed.

"Ok so it's not a make-up secret but it is a helpfull tip." Alice laughed.

"Alright now for your mask." Rose said I groaned hopeing it wasn't one i had to hold or one with a beak. It wasn't instead it was black with saphire seaquens and it framed my eyes and face perfectly.

"Ok you look amazing now we need to get dressed." Alice said I nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall to Carlsiles study I poked my head in and he was reading as usual.

"Do you ever stop reading?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"On occasion such as my grand-daughters birthday, I was just doing a bit of research." Carlsile laughed. "Edward said that the baby dosn't like the blood."

"Nope, soon as you were out the door I got sick and then three times while Rose and Alice were dolling me up, which half of it was Rose she got the water too hot." I said Carlsile nodded and took some notes.

"Interseting." Carlsile said as someone knocked at the door.

"Guests are ariveing." Jasper said we both nodded and walked out of the study and down the stairs Zafrina was the first I encountered.

"You've grown up so fast." Zafrina sobed hugging me close.

"Z.Z You saw me last year." I laugh pulling away

"I know but still look at you you are so beautiful." Zafrina said I took a quick drink of my water and turned towords my name. Grampa Charlie was at the door with Sue.

"Hey sweety." Charlie said hugging me.

"Hey grandpa." I said hugging him back. Sue was next.

"Happy birthday Sweat pea." She said hugging me close but when she pulled back she had a look in her eye. "Your expecting." Sue said low enough it was only me who heard.

"Not the time or place." I muttered Sue nodded and I turned twords Seth who also heard it but tryed not to act like he did, got to give him credit though he is good at trying to mind his own.

"She had no right." Seth whispered I nodded.

"It's ok with all the vampires around and the unique gifts hard telling what will happen tonight." I laughed.

"Yeah well I'm a whistle away." Seth muttered I nodded and he walked on with Leah who smiled at me. I smiled back as I made my way to the couch I set my glass of water down and sighed as I ate another cracker.

"Human food?" Aro asked from the door way.

"I am human Aro." I laughed as he walked through the door.

"That you are my dear." Aro said makeing his way over to me. "Happy birthday dear." he said leaning down to hug me. Aro read my thoughts and pulled back quickly. As he touched my stomach my heart hammered in my chest. Aro put a finger to his lips as he knelt down and listened to my stomach he smiled. "Shes a strong one." Aro whispered smileing.

"She." I whispered softly.

* * *

I wanted to add more to this chapter but I also wanted to leave you thinking So I'll post two chapters instead of my planned one. Because I really hate to leave you on the cliff like that I know most writers thrive for it but I on the otherhand just can't seem to do it


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pretty sure, Congradulations." Aro said kissing my hand and moveing to join the rest of the party.

"You ok?" Carmen asked quickly as she ran over to me.

"I don't know weather to cry or scream." I muttered my hands started shakeing uncontrolably.

"Garret go find Edward and Jasper." Carmen ordered over her shoulder he nodded and went to find them as She pulled me into her arms and rocked me softly as I clung to her trying to remain calm. Jasper came skidding into the room.

"Weres Edward?" Kate asked.

"Not sure but I felt a disterbance in here." Jasper said rushing over to me. "Easy your going to hurt your self if you keep breathing like that." Jasper whispered.

"Then calm her down." Carmen sugested Jasper nodded and all in a blink of an eye I was calm and able to breath properly and my heart slowed down to a safe pulse. As dad walked in he was hit majorly with Jaspers emotional spell.

"Wow, I don't think it's that bad Jazz." Dad laughed.

"I felt her change it's that bad." Jasper said I took his hand and showed him everything.

"Whats going on?" Dad asked watching

"Aro knows." Jasper whispered softly pulling his hand away. "You going to be ok if I go away?" Jasper asked I nodded slowly and he walked out with a look i had never seen before on his face.

"Why does Jasper look like he's going to kill someone?" Alice asked running in with Emmett and Rose on her heels

"Show me." Dad whispered softly I took his hand in mine and showed him.

"Ok so Aro knows about the baby and the look in his eye spells disaster." Dad said.

"May I?" Elezar asked slowly I nodded and took his hand. "Can you Isolate the look in his eye?"

"I can try." I whispered concetrating on the look then I seen it again but in a differant time and place I was little and he had killed Irena to pervoke us into fighting.

"No!" I yelled jerking back and out of carmens embrace."thats not disaster that death!" I continued to yell as Sam and Emily walked in the door.

"And whats going on?" Sam asked quickly takeing in the situation I motioned over to him and showed him. "Over my dead body!" Sam growled my stomach started to roll.

"Oh please not now." I whispered

"Kitchen!" Rose called I took off running the kitchen was empty but I still felt as if everyone was watching me as I got sick. I felt a familiar warm hand pull back my hair as wave after wave hit. Once everything calmed down I was handed a wet washcloth.

"Thanks." I whispered he chuckled.

"Not how I planned on saying hi." Jake whispered.

"Jake." I whispered trying to stop him but I couldn't form the words so I took his hand and showed him everything I wanted to say and couldn't about Aro. The growl that ripped through his chest was evidant as his shakeing. "Jacob calm down please!" I begged but it wasn't working I grabed his hand again and showed him what Aro _said 'she's a strong one __**SHE **__Jacob please calm down we need you here not out makeing a plan on how to kill the oldest vampire' _I begged. He calmed down instantly.

"I'll listen for now." Jake whispered I rinsed out the sink and walked back into the living room. Everyone was there I sat down next to Jake.

"Maybe were reading too far into this." Garret whispered.

"I wish I could say that too brother but I can't I too have seen the look way too many times and never did the look end well." Eleazar said Jasper was paceing quickly.

"Jazz please stop." I whispered trying to hold back the nasous feeling I got watching him.

"Sorry Ness." He whispered as he sat down on the floor durmming his fingers on the floor.

"Carlisle he's your friend so you talk to him, and if we get no answers I do." Dad said his voice was edgey and lethal.

"I agree." Carlisle whispered as he stood we all walked into the party. They all claped as I walked out I sat down in the closest chair I could find. Rose and Emmett were twirling across the dance floor.

"Hey kiddo." Mom said huging me from behinde.

"Hey,don't move." I muttered as she ran her hands down my neck and shoulders.

"How you holding up?" Seth asked walking over.

"I feel like I'm a living inferno I can't keep cool and then the whole Aro situation and my dress hurts and ugh I love that it's my birthday but I can't handle much more. Oh and I keep pukeing blood." I groaned

"Here let me fix your dress." Alice said walking over with a pair of scissors and cuting the ribbons again. "Better?" She asked.

"A bit but Alice I love the dress I really do I'm just too hot to be in it." I whispered.

"Your loseing your energgy again." Rose whispered I nodded

"Alright come on let get you changed." Alice said

"Into what?" I ask softly

"Something cool and breathable, come on." Alice said pulling me out of the chair.

"Aly I can't make those stairs." I mutter.

"It's ok I'll bring the clothes down you just have to make it to the bathroom." Alice said I nodded and followed her. "Alright you stay I'll be back in a flash." I leaned against the door as I waited for her a few seconds later shes back down with a tanktop and shorts perfect for how I feel. I rush into the bathroom and change quickly the breathable and light weight feels better than the dress I was wearing I left it in the bathroom and came out. Alice clapped at her handy work and walked on I stopped for fresh water and a pack of crackers before walking back out to my guests. Whom all looked at me strangely before turning back to the party.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked I nodded he smiled and sat down pulling me with him I snuggeled close to him as the heat finaly subsided I stayed close not wanting to get over headed again.

"Present time." Alice called out I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I don't think she has the energy to deal with all this right now." Leah laughed.

"I'd have to agree." Esme said as she watched me stand but not let go of Emmetts hand.

"I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall."Emmett whispered I nodded as I made my way over to Alice she sat me down and handed me a card. I smiled at the waterfall drawn on it. As I opened the envelope I read the front of the card. 'To a neice who is bright and beautiful on her birthday.' I leaned back as I read the inside.

'Princess, you've always trusted and confided in both Rose and I. You have no idea how much we have appreciated being the ones you turn to. You are takeing on so many new things in this world it's not going to be easy but it's not going to impossible either. I hope you find what you looking for in this world. We love you -Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. P.S The tickets are unmarked so you can go anyware in the world.' I turned around and stood in my chair to hug Emmett then Rose.

"Keep talking about Paris so figured you'd like to go one day." Rose whispered hugging me close.

"Alright, uhh this one." Alice said handing me a black and white wrapped box I pulled out the card.

"Aro." I whispered softly as I started to open the present a smell caught my attention. "What is that?" I whispered to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked looking around.

"That smell." I whispered everyone looked at me curious.

"I think a few of the candels blew out." Emmett said I nodded and went back to opening the present. It was a wooden box with a brass hinge. My hands shook as I opened it and a letter layed rested inside the present. 'I look forword to meeting the newest Cullen shortly.'


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna be sick." I said tossing the box onto the tabel and running into the kitchen getting sick again but this time the blood seemed to be emptying out of my system. I wiped my face clean and walked back out again. Dad was reading the letter.

"Alright Bella your gonna have to unshield Ness for a minuet." Dad whispered as he took my hand I knew what was going to happen next he was going to send me a message through his thoughts and I was to respond in thought. _'If he comes anyware close to you again I want you to exscuase yourself and find me he is not getting anyware near this baby. Do you understand me?' _Dad asked _'Yeah.' _I responded and as He stepped back Eleazar stepped closer.

"Keep your shield down for a minuet." Eleazar ordered Mom nodded and stepped closer laying his hand on my stomach my eyes rolled back a bit as I started to see differant things none of it clear and as Eleazar pulled back his hand I was still in a confused state as into what I had just saw. "He's right, on both accounts."

"Dear god." Emmett whispered as he knelt next to me Alice was holding my hand.

"Show me." She whispered I eyed her catiously.

"Carlisle has him occypied it's ok." Esme whispered and I showed her all of the things I had just saw. As she pulled back her hand the look in Alices eye was a bit out of the ordinary.

"I don't know how you were able to see all of that but I have an idea of what you just saw." Alice whispered.

"There is a reason I've been keeping my shield around her." Mom said as I felt the shield flow back around me.

"Shes been exspressing other gifts than the one she was born with just like you saw." Dad whispered I shifted uncontrolably.

"Why didn't we know?" Emmett asked softly.

"Em I'm already the reason we almost died once, and not knowing what it is or if I could even control it." I paused. "It's too much of a risk a risk I wasn't willing to take." I said trying to make him see my reasoning. I felt the ground start to shake around me. "Plus theres more to it than meets the eye." I whispered

"Like what?" Jasper asked curious I looked to Mom she nodded and I stepped back.

"Just be careful." Dad whispered I nodded closeing my eyes I concentrated on Jaspers ability to change moods and chaneled in on Jasper alone. concentrateing a bit harder I changed his mood from mello to paranoid back to mello to angry and back to mello all within a matter of seconds.

"Wow." Jasper called out as he was hit with emotion after emotion.

"Theres more." Dad whispered I nodded and controled my breathing as I searched the minds of everyone around me intill I found Emmetts. He was worring about me and hopeing didn't fall.

"Emmett has anyone ever told you that you worrie too much?" I called out with my eyes still closed

"How did you know I was worrieing?" He asked curious.

"Fathers daughter." I laughed. "Got Jake into alot of trouble with it too." I laughed

"Ok so visions,mind reading, emoional current, all added with your usual picture and word show?" Rose asked

"Thats not all Kate throw out a bolt at the tree over there." I said pointing to a random tree she shrugged and did as i said I picked up on it pretty quickly. I raised my hands feeling them begin to tingle I held them a great distance apart as i bounced the energy curent back and forth between my palms.

"Ok thats cool." Kate said as she watched the bolt shift from one palm to the next.

"Alright show off time to stop before you hurt yourself." Dad laughed I nodded and I felt moms shield wrap around me like a soft blanket. soon as the shield was around me I got a tight feeling in my uteral area were the baby was.

"Dad." I called out fighting back the urge to scream.

"Wow, what is that little thing doing?" Jasper asked dad rushed over to me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked softly.

"Get Carlisle." I begged I felt warm arms wrap around me and hold me close.

"Shh your gonna be fine." Jake whispered softly I reached out slowly and pressed my hand to his. '_somethings wrong and I don't know what it is.' _I couldn't form the words that I knew would kill us both I curled up on my side hopeing it would help but it had the opposite effect it made it worse. I felt a ice cold hand run down the back of my neck.

"I'm trying everything it's not working." Jasper whispered I curled up tighter holding in the scream. Jasper took a deep breath. "Your gonna want to look away." Jasper whispered to Jake as he took me out of Jacobs arms the pain got worse He took another deep breath and pushed back his shirt sleeve. "Bite." he ordered.

"No." I choked out half way.

"Renesmee if you don't I can and will make you, Now bite." Jasper ordered again pressing his wrist to my lips I obliged biteing him as my jaw locked onto his wrist a bit of the pain subsided Jazz's growl broke through the silence the surrounding us.

"Were in the hell is Carlisle?" Alice asked looking around my pain grew ten folds after the biteing no longer helped the wind around us picked up as a new set of cold hands found thier way to me.

"Ok i'm going to say pain level 10." Carlisle said takeing in the scene around me. "Your bleeding."Carlisle said looking around quickly.

"And your still sitting her holding me why?" I asked weakly up at Jasper.

"one, I'm used too it now Two, no one els can handle a bite like that." Jasper answered quickly the pain started to go away rather quickly as Carlisle put a shot in my arm.

"Morophine." Dad whispered I nodded and started to sink in Jaspers arms. "Carlisle." Dad whispered motioning to the ground around me covered in blood.

"How did that much blood escape her that fast?" Jake asked scared.

"No." I whispered softly as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in my bed not quite sure of the time or date. I didn't hear any beeping but I did hear people talking.

"Anything from Jake?" Dad asked someone.

"Nope nothing he's not checking in he's just gone like the wind." Seth sighed.

"We can't tell her all at once it'll crush her."Emmett whispered.

"Yeah but then again shes used to Jake comeing and going." Mom whispered

"But she needs him,and now more than ever."Dad sighed "Just think what if we lost her, what type of a state would you have been in?" dad asked softly trying to prove a point suddenly it all made sence to me. I lost my baby when that pain hit me and Jakes gone. Strangely I don't feel a thing maybe thats a good thing for right now. I lifted my blankets off me and threw my legs over the side of the bed and headed for the door and walked down the stairs.

"Shes up." Esme whispered as I stepped on the last stair. I walked into the kitchen were everyone was sitting the range of darkness in thier eyes made me wonder just how long was I out for.

"How long was I out?" I asked walking to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

"Five days." Carlisle answered watching as I moved about I poured a glass of juice and put the box back in the fridge and sat down.

"Feels like years." I muttered sipping my juice.

"Yeah the medicine I gave you does that." Carlisle said.

"Well..I've been knocked out for five day I need a shower, And you all need to hunt before someone gets hurt." I said walking back up the stairs.

"How much do you think she heard?" Alice asked.

"Try all of it." Mom muttered I walked into the bathroom and grabed my robe off the hook and layed it on the toilet as I ran the water at an almost icy tempature as usual I stripped off my clothes the scar was clean and already healed but sticky were the butterflly bangages held it togeather I steped into the shower and relaxed as the pulseating showerhead massaged my tense mussles I washed my hair twice and my body three times before conditioning my hair. Once the conditioner was set in my hair I grabed my razor and shaved my legs and under arms. Felt good to be all soft again after feeling like crap and being asleep for five days.I rinsed out my hair and wrapped my hair in a towel and slipped on my robe and padded off to my room. dressing in a sport bra, cotton undies, loose tanktop zip-up hoodie and jeans. I grabed a book and headed off for the living room to listen to my pandora as I read. Walking down the stairs the house was ghostly silent unusual for my family. Then again I did tell them to go hunt. I shruged it off loged in to pandora set it on shuffel and pluged it up to the TV as I set down my book I walked into the kitchen and on the frindge was a note 'Ness went hunging like you said wont be far if you need us call, or scream if you can't get to the phone.- Dad'

"Scream if you can't get to the phone, yeah right." I laughed pulling out a blood bag and a glass pouring it and nooking it a bit to knock off the chill.

"Gross." Sam laughed from behinde me.

"Ehh beats elk." I sighed sitting on the counter. "What you doing here?" I asked he smiled and walked over to me.

"Keeping an eye on you." Sam laughed as I finished my drink I washed out the cup and bleached the sink before turning back to him.

"I'm fine." I whispered shruging. "I was almost a mother for about seven weeks and well my boyfriend happens to be MIA. Just another normal day in the Cullen family." I said turning back to the living room.

"watcha reading?" Sam asked I handed him the book. "William Blake I'm suprised." Sam said reading the first few lines of the poem.

"I'm not Dad's favorite poet, dad's book." I said Sam nodded as I eyed the Piano.

"I'm not going to stop you." Sam whispered I paused what was playing on the computer and walked over to the Piano. As I sat down all of the years of sitting with dad and Rose learning song after song. I sat down and placed my hands on the keys. Stepping on the pedal I began to play I've always been amazed at how naturaly playing came to me as was everyone els. Sam on the other hand loved it, He loved the sounds and melodys I could create with only my finger tips. Most times he would close his eyes and move his hand with the rythm if not for that motion I would think he's sound asleep. I continued to play intill I heard the back door open although I continued the song I pulled out a blank sheet of sheet music and began to compose a song. It was a soft melody with a sweet harmony. Dad watched as the notes stormed out of my finger tips. once the song ended I looked up and everyone was in the room.

"That was amazing Ness." Seth said I nodded as I titled the composure. "BLESSED UNKNOWN SOUL" and walked away from the piano Dad read the title and he looked out the window.

"Umm Sam I think your gonna want to see this." Dad called over his shoulder Sam stood up as I sat down and cracked open the book and unpaused the computer to play my music. As Sam walked over he nodded.

"Hey Ness I'll be right back Leah needs to talk real quick." Sam said as he walked out the door I shruged. As I began to read the poems Dad walked over to me.

"I'm guessing this is your way of copeing." Dad said holding up my composure.

"Yeah part of it." I muttered "The other part is acting as if it never happened." I said standing and walking into the kitchen. For once no one was around and I sunk to the floor rocking back and forth. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me from a distance I quickly diflected it and ran out the back door. I didn't know were to go so I started running. Barefoot as usual and just ran. I didn't know were I was going intill I was already past the line and headed twords his house. I stopped just short 3/4ths of the mile and walked the rest as I walked up the pourch I knocked on the door softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Some may be thinkng why Jake left town well think back to Eclipse why did he leave then? Because it was oo much to hanlde watching Bella love Edward... well he's taken off again because he can't handle the thought of thier child being gone so he has to go on his instinct and run for a bit.

As always I love to hear your ideas and conserns and what ever els you may think of along the way while reading so let me know I'd love to hear from you! I don't bite... well at least not too hard :D

OH AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! can't believe it's a full moon wonder what m brain will conger up for our favorite love birds tonight...*EVIL LAUGH*

-End extreamly long AU-

* * *

"I'll answer it Billy." Grandpa said as he stumbled to the door and yanked it open. "Hey Ness, what you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm really not all that sure I mean I just started running and ended up here." I exsplained.

"Would you like some water after that long run?" Sue asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks." I whispered as Grampa let me slide past him and over to Sue in the kitchen she handed me a glass and I drank it down it one gulp.

"He left this, before he left. Somehow he knew." Billy whispered as he handed me an envelope with my name on it Grampas phone gave a shrill ring cutting through the growing silence.

"Yeah she's here Bells, don't worrie there are enough guys around here that will keep her safe." Grampa said "Alright i'll tell her, Love you too." He hung up the phone.

"Mom said to be home by curfew, and Alice left to volvo at the line." I nodded as I stared down at the letter.

"Any idea what i'm opening?" I whispered not looking up.

"From what I read over his shoulder nothing that's going to tell you were he is, trust me were all wondering." Billy whispered I nodded. Finished my second glass of water and put the cup in the sink.

"Sorry for interupting." I whispered heading for the door.

"Renesmee." Billy called out he never uses my full first name inless i'm in trouble or it's serious I turned twords him and the pain the reflected in his eyes was enough to knock anyone down to thier knees. "It's not your fault, I know you think it is but it's not I promise you that." Billy whispered I nodded holding back the tears. "If he shows you'll be the first call I make."

"Thank you." I whispered hugging him as I walked out the front door I sat on the pourch debateing on weather or not to read the letter or just burn it.

"If I were you I'd read it." Leah said walking up the path. "smelt your scent." she said sitting on the ground at my feet.

"But what if i read it and he blames me?" I whispered Leahs features changed imeditaly.

"Oh sweety that boy would never blame you, he loves you with every fiber of his being." Leah said kneeling to hug me.

"I've got to go I'm sorry it's getting late and I have a few more stops I need to make before I go home." I said standing and wipeing my face.

"Alright, but just so you know I'm here." Leah whispered hugging me as she walked through the door of Billys small house. I started to walk away. "I have to give her credit shes a pretty tough cookie." Leah said I stopped listening as I ran to the volvo. I opened the door and pulled down the sun visor and found the keys once they were in my hands the sudden urge to run away seemed all to easy. But I couldn't not now, probaly not ever.

"alright,ren were to next?" I asked myself as I leaned against the steering wheel trying to think clearly. "Emily." I whispered to myself as I put the car in drive I drove to Uley house other wise known as HQ for both packs soon as I parked Emily was waveing at me.

"Hey beautiful." She called as I climbed out of the car.

"Sorry to come unannounced." I said walking up the pathway.

"Oh nonsense." Emily laughed as she pulled me into the kitchen I was swarmed with the smell of her wonderfull cooking. "guys will be home in about 20 minuets if you want to stick around." Emily said.

"Normal sounds amazing." I sighed "Can I help with something?" I asked she laughed at me.

"Sure you can cut up the tomatos." she said pointing to the bushlet of fresh pick tomatos. I smiled, washed my hands and started sliceing the tomatos. "Let me guess everyone is tiptoeing around you as if you could break at any second and it's driveing you nuts." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, although I have to say that husband of yours is the only one who didn't act as if I could break." I said sliceing the first tomato.

"He learned pretty quickly when it came to things like that to let me come to him instead of trying to tiptoe and hover." Emily said.

"Yeah when he came over I was about to sit down and read and he teased me about the book, and I started to stare at the piano and he said that wasn't stopping me, at first i was just playing a few of the songs I already knew but then I caught onto a melody and I just had to compose something so i pulled out a sheet and began and everyone had came into the living room by the end Dad read the title and asked if it was my way of copeing, I told him it was as well as acting as if nothing ever happened and I took off running after almost breaking down in the kitchen." I laughed as Emily smiled at me.

"Let me guess you ran to Billys." Emily said as she washed a few vegatbles I laughed again.

"Yeah I felt so stupid for just showing up, hell I didn't even know I was head there till I passed the line." I said the envelope in my back pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"Usually happens like that." Emily sighed as she pulled out the muffins. "Billy give you Jakes letter?" she asked

"Yep, not sure if I want to read it though." I sighed leaning against the counter.

"Why not?" She asked pulling off her apron and hanging it up on its hook.

"Part of me thinks that he blames me for what happened, and another part wonders if it's worse than that. That these words could be the last I ever hear from him." I said unfolding the envelope. Emily handed me a letter opener.

"You'll never know intill you read it." Emily said I sighed and opened the envelope slowly pulling out the notebook paper that captured Jakes scrawled handwriteing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Renesmee.

I'm sorry that I'm not there right now. I know you need me the most right now but I just can't bare the thought. I don't want to believe that our child is gone. I can't think that. I don't balme you although I'm pretty sure you think I do. I'm just takeing off for a bit I don't know when i'll be back but i'll let you know once I do. I love you Renesmee I always have and I always will.

-Jacob E Black"

"Well it's not as bad as I thought,but it's still pretty bad." I whispered laying the letter down on the tabel.

"He'll come around baby, they always do." Emily whispered as she put everything into bowls and plates I set the tabel and organized were all the food goes. We were finished in record time because soon as we set down the tea and lemonade the many howls from the guys were heard outside the door, the howls soon became laughter. As everyone started to walk in and take thier seats Emily started rushing around trying to perfect everything.

"Dad moms gone all clean freak again." SJ said as he walked in the house it took them four years 7 misscariges and alot of help from Carlisle but they did it they had there one child Sam Jr. which we all call SJ for short.

"Yeah well shes allowed too." Sam said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Ok eww." SJ said pushing past his parents. I laughed at him.

"Just be happy thier not vampires, and mortal and werewolf." I laughed covered his ears.

"It's bad enough I have to see all the Saleah memmorys I don't even want to eww no." SJ said shakeing his head as he walk to the tabel.

"Waite a minuet." I whispered to myself thinking about Emily being mortal and Sam a werewolf, but then add on vampire characteristics "Carlisle." I muttered reaching into my pocket for my phone. I dialed his number quickly and hoped I was on the right track.

"Carlisle it's me." I said walking past Sam and Emily and out the front door. "I think I have a theroy on why I misscaried." it came out in a rush as I sat down on the front step not quite far enough away from the house were no one could hear me but I didn't really care.

"I'm listening." Carlisle said I took a deep breath and tryed to organize my thoughts.

"Ok so we know that it didn't like the blood, obviously. So what if all the magic that I did is what caused it I'm half mortal, So is Jake the baby could have been a complete mortal." I said trying to understand what I was even saying.

"It makes since and the over use of your power did cause it, and if the baby was mortal than that explains everything." Carlisle said I could hear him tapping his pen against his desk. "I'll do some research and see what I can come up with but that seems like our only reasonable reason you misscaried." I nodded takeing a deep breath.

"Hey I got to get off here Emily needs me in the kitchen but call or text me if you get anything els." I said rushing off the phone.

"Ok dear, will do love you." Carlisle said before I hung up the phone.

"Love you too." I whispered as I hung up the phone I leaned forword holding back the tears. "It _was_ me." I whispered dialing Jakes number

"Hello." Jake whispered his voice sounded so far away.

"Jake." I whispered I heard the house fall silent as I said his name.

"Nessie." Jake sighed I held back my tears as the next words came off my toung.

"Come home, please I can't get through this alone and neither can you." I sobbed

"I can't I'm sorry Renesmee, I have to go." He said as his line went dead I let the phone fall from my hands as the first few tears rolled down my face I curled into a little ball the front door opened and warm arms wrapped around me grabed my phone and carried me inside. I could tell it was Sam from all of the times I've needed a shoulder and he was there.

"Shh I've got you baby girl shh let it all go." he whispered I clung to his shoulder.

"I can't do it, I just can't." I sobbed the tears flowed like a river down my face.

"I'll call Edward." Seth muttered.

"Don't." Sam said his tone was deep and athoritive. "Some things a father just dosn't know how to handle, this is one of them at least were Edward is conserned." the tears flowed and flowed I sat there crying for a good ten minuets before I could regain control over myself.

"She can't always be the strong one." Emily whispered as she poured me a glass of water and walked over to Sam.

"Come on baby girl gotta drink this." Sam whispered takeing the glass from her he cradeled me in his arms and tipped the glass till i was forcefully drinking the water.

"Your going to drown her doing that." Leah laughed.

"Nah shes pretty good when it comes to Sam forceing water into her system." Seth muttered. "Cuz if you don't she'll fake it and take baby sips." as I finished the water Sam set me up I still leaned against his chest but it was more for the comfert of another person than the need. "Come on Emmy made your favorite muffins." Seth cooed takeing my hand I smiled and sat down at the tabel searching for my letter.

"Hey em what did I do with the letter?" I asked looking around for it.

"Umm I think it's under the Juice." Emily said I looked around the juice and couldn't find it.

"You mean this?" Quil said holding it up I stood up to take it from him. "I'll read it to the class." He said smileing.

"Don't" I whispered he laughed at me.

"Dear Renesmee, I'm sorry I'm not there." Quil said and the smile fell from his face. "I didn't know I'm sorry." Quil said folding it and handing it back to me.

"The next time some one says don't, You dont do it!" I said my tone became dangerous and dareing within seconds. "Do I make myself clear?" I asked takeing my letter back from him.


	8. Chapter 8

"He just said sorry." Leah snaped "Don't bite his head off because he didn't know your not the only one hurt by this you know!"

"Leah!" Seth warned

"No, she wants to play victim when we all know its her fault we lost our brother. If you hadn't of been trying to show off you wouldn't have misscarried and Jake would still be here!"

"That's enough Leah." Emilly said

"Know what better yet if you hadn't of been born we could have killed every single person in your family, why because your leach of a father married your mother and then turned her into one of them." Leah said the room was silent no one talked about the old days when everything was sepreated.

"That was was 19 years ago, you do realize that right?" I asked stepping twords her. "and if I could bring Jacob back I would, Trust me I already know it's my fault but you know what I'm gonna go before I say something that I will later regret." I said backing away from her.

"just like a Cullen backing down from a fight." Leah sneered the growl that ripped through me was more animal like than normal I threw Leah agianst the wall holding her by the throught.

"You forget Leah I'm not affraid of you." I said grippeing her through tighter the electricity in my palms caused her to shake "You also forget I can rip your throught out in three seconds flat, your heart in five _Don't_ test me!" I said slinging her across the floor she whimpered and hid behind the tabel.

"Damn!" Seth said watching as leah hidd behind the tabel I grabbed my keys and phone and started to head for the door.

"Stay gone bloodsucker!" Leah called as I turned the door knob I smiled set down my keys and turned twords her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sam asked I reached into my pocket hit redial and speaker and then crossed my arms palms out and at the ready I could hear Jake answering the phone.

"She can't do anything to me,after all Jacobs not here to save her this time." Leah said Seth started to move twords me as Leah got closer. "After all she did kill thier child, why would he stay with you, your a murderer. It's in your blood to kill isn't it?" Leah asked I was quiet and just waiteing for her to step close enough so I could pin her.

"Leah that is enough!" Emily said "Sam do something!" Emily begged.

"I honestly can't Jake is her alpha I'm not." Sam said deffencless "Trust me if I could I would."

"What are you going to do now Imprint, Oh thats right nothing." Leah laughed I nodded I heard Jakes growl from the speaker.

"No i'm not going to do anything because you can't do anything to me for the simple fact I am an Imprint and the code clearly says No brother is to harm anothers impintee or there will be a fight to the death, and you don't have that strong of a death wish." I said she stepforword.

"You shouldn't know all of this." Leah said grasping my shoulders.

"I am my fathers child, and before I learned how to control it I heard every single thought that passed around me." I said pushing her back with an energy bolt. "For instance all of you that should be me's, and the thier love makes me sicks. I heard them all I pouposely tourchered you yes because it was fun useing it to my advantge but then it got really boreing." I said smileing Leah charged for me but I dropped her with the energy bolts at the highest I could manage. "See I also know my rules, no hurting anyone so bad they won't recover in less than an hour in time to run partol, no mental damge that will hinder phaseing, a few others but they pretane to Jake so you really don't need to know." I said standing over her. "Like I said try me I can and will rip out your throught, then your heart." I said walking away I heard the rev of an engine out in the front yard then the slam of a car door.

"Who in the hell?" Sam asked looking out the window. "Oh my god ren get over here and stay low, hes pissed." Sam said motioning for me to move the front door flew open.

"Stand up." Jakes voice sent chills down my spine. Leah rose to her feet he pushed her put the door. "How dare you!" Jacob yelled his yelling made the windows shake. "Were you even thinking, you were there Leah you seen the pain it put her in." He continued.

"She is a murderer, Shes a vampire Jake!" Leah yelled back.

"Yeah too poor forest animals, and the occasional blood bag from the hopital when she can't regain her energy!" Jake yelled

"What if it's you one day that she mistakes as a lonesome wolf or better yet one of us!" Leah yelled.

"Seriously?" I asked turning to Seth "What is up with your sister?" he shook his head

"I have no clue." He whispered.

"She's been around us for 19 years you honestly think she can't peg us out,plus if it's not a deer, elk or moutian lion she won't go near it." Jake yelled.

"Is there anything he dosn't know?" Quil asked

"Ehh a few things." I whispered

"Her instinct is too kill Jacob!" Leah yelled at him.

"Last I checked so is ours, To kill her!" Jacob yelled. I smiled to myself it was one of the few things I trusted him with when I was little I hated the fact I had to kill animals to live and he understood.

"But thats differant we kill for the greater good!" Leah yelled Jake laughed.

"It's still takeing a life Leah!" Jacob yelled back.

"Whatever." Leah said turning back to the house.

"Get back here!" Jacob ordered she turned back to him. "The next time you deside you pick a fight with her don't, because she can and will kill you consider yourself warned!" Jacob yelled as they came back into the house Jake walked over to me. "I'm so sorry." he whispered hugging me close.


	9. Chapter 9

"So are you back for good or the momment?" Emily asked Jacob looked down at me.

"For good, no more running." Jake said as he took my hand we walked back over to the tabel and sat down he and Sam shared a look and nodded.

"How did you know a cat fight from hell was happening?" Embry asked Jake smiled

"The redial button?" Jake asked I nodded and he smiled back at Embry.

"Thought so." Quil laughed I took a bite of my muffin and spit it back out into my napkin.

"Ness whats wrong you love my chocolate covered strawberry mufiins?" Emily asked I nodded and exscused myself to the bathroom I lost everything that was in my stomach.

"What the hell did Carlisle give her?" Jake asked

"Not sure but it's effects have been working all day." Sam whispered I flushed the toilet washed out my mouth and walked back out everyone acted as if nothing happened and kept on eating and talking.

"Sorry Emmy." I whispered takeing sip of my water.

"Your perfectly fine Ren, I know how Carlisle loves to mess around with medicines." Emily whispered I smiled a bit leaning into Jakes shoulder.

"Come here." Jake whispered as he pulled my chair closer and me into his arms. "You ok?" he whispered I nodded and leaned into him more getting comfortable.

"Poor thing looks like shes about to fall asleep on you." Seth laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time or the last." Jake whispered holding me closer.

"No the first time she was a newborn." Emily teased.

"I still don't get it how do you end up imprinting on a baby?" SJ asked confused.

"Thats like asking about Claire and I, I mean not like anyone plans it." Quil laughed.

"Yeah thats true." Embry laughed.

"Hell some don't Imprint." Sam said.

"Yeah I think Atara was one who didn't right?" SJ asked Sam nodded.

"Jakie." I mummbled everyone giggled.

"Yeah baby?" Jake whispered

"Tell me a story." I whispered he chuckled.

"Which one do you want to hear?" he whispered running his hands through my hair. I sighed.

"The one about the girl on the cliff." I whispered Jake chuckled again.

"I don't know why you love this one so much." Jake sighed. "Ok, four generaations ago lived a happy pack of werewolfs, they were true werewolfs turning at the sight of a full moon and not will. one day the packs leader was given a son with the most beautiful name." Jacobs voice took off like a dream. "His name was chancelyhope he was given his name by the elder off the villige for all of the good things the elder saw in his future. The elder saw many good things but what he didn't encounter was chancely falling inlove with the villiges most beautiful woman. She had dark brown eyes long silky raven hair and a voice of the godess." Emily curled up next to Sam as Jacob told the story.

"Your mother." Sam whispered Jake nodded and continued with the story.

"Her name was Katara and the second she layed eyes on him she fell madly in love with him as well. But you see were Chancely came from a long line of wolves he knew that his time was comeing and he would be one too so he denied his love for her. He tryed everything to stay away from her but he couldn't and so when his time came he went into the woods thinking himself a monster because he couldn't be with the woman he loved. Katara seen him thinking it was odd for him to walk alone at that time of night and on a full moon she followed him and watched as he changed he turned into a beautiful white wolf with the bluest eyes you can imagen. He took off running to the ocean shore she followed him and watched from her perch on the cliff. Chancley saw her and was suprised when she walk over to him and scratched him behind his ears. He no longer denied his love for her and they married soon after one night Chancely had to go for a walk he was restless because the villige elder had given him bad news, he had told him that a group of men were comeing and that because he was a strong man he had to fight against the men. He didn't want to tell his newly wedded wife but he knew he had to so the next morning he told her she cryed and then ran begging the elder to let him stay that she needed him but wouldn't give a reason why so he denied her claim and made her husband leave for battle the very next day. Little did they know she was pregnant and she waited for him to return to her and thier unborn child." Jakes voice started to get a bit tight as he spoke the last few words

"But when all of the other men came back and Chancely didn't she knew that he had passed during battle, soon thier daughter was born she named her Hope after her father and the emotion that she gave her. Hope was born with snow white hair and amazing blue eyes. Soon after thier daughter was born Katara took her to the ocean to be close to her father and as she sat in her usual perch as the sun set the night of the full moon she heard a familiar howl and then he came running down the forest and stopped were they had meet almost a year before again Katara moved down from her perch like she had that night and when she was greeted by her husbands blue eyes she held out thier daughter to him 'hope' she whispered to him he threw back his head and howled a song in greeting to his daughter. The Elder soon realized it wasn't Chancley's future he saw it was Hopes, and that her journey had just begun." Jake whispered the last part as I closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Well my lovel readers it looks like the buzz about my newly found story is good so, good news I'm planning on continuing the story. It may take some time for me to update given my current status of writing 3 storys at once. But have no fear I am always typeing away! Two Storys are already published WITH no BETA because I don't really like the idea of someone els reading my story before I want EVERYONE els to it kinda weireds me out! So I hope you'll just bear with small and silly grammar and punctuation and spelling mistakes and go along with the wild ride! So "A Sudden Joy" and "Two Musical Heart Beats" Are under way- Although TMHB is almost at it's close and almost onto it's second instllment which won't come till rougtly Spring Break (sorry for the late date) which means I will have LOADS of time for ASJ! Oh and if haven't read TMHB GO READ IT! You don't need to know the whole back story on The Vampire Diaries to read it!

OH and to my anonymous Reviewer "i read not revew" it's only in the 10th chapter of the story give it time and be mindfull that all my insperation for Renesemee has to come from somewhere.

To my LOVELY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS AmythestAgent, Fury Empire, GrayIris726, ScorpiusRoseLover, alixandria This chapter was published just for you, because your showing that you believe in me! Yes it's a Short one but given the last chapter it could use a short chapter!

END OF REALY LONG A/N

* * *

"You came up with that?" Seth asked Jake shook his head.

"No my dad did years ago when I was a kid, he knew that the next pack would form so in a way he wanted to prepare me." Jake answered

"But why your mother as Katara?" Sam asked

"She'll never get to meet her so in a way I guess she does." Jake whispered

"She's out like a light." Emily whispered.

"Earlyer took most of her energy, usualy things that make her lose blood do." Jake said as he lifted me into his arms. "Almost curfew and I know how Edward gets when shes late come on Seth you get to live out your dream of driveing Edwards Volvo." Jake laughed tossing him the keys.

"Sweet, Later Tell mom not to waite up i've got Cullen patrol at half passed midnight so i'll just crash there." Seth called as he walked out the door holding it open for Jake as he opened the car door Jake layed me in the seat buckeling me into the seat.

"Don't go over the speed limit,don't need you getting hurt." Jake laughed.

"Jake!" Sam called Jake stopped

"Yeah." he called back as Sam walked over.

"For her later you know how Emily is about leftovers, plus shes worried. We all are." Sam whispered Jake nodded and threw the plastic bowl of food in the back seat.

"Thanks, I know I shouldn't have taken off like I did but.." Jake started

"Don't repay me by being here now, like I said she needs you more than anything in this world. It's you Jake you hold her togeather." Sam whispered. Jake nodded and Seth honked his horn, Jake got into the car and we all took off twords the house. I was in and out for the whole ride but I noticed Jake started driveing a bit slower as we aprotched the turn. Jake slowed to almost a stop as he turned into the driveway. I groaned and sat up a bit looking at the house. all the lights in the house seemed to be on all at once.

"And Esme wonders why the electric bill is so high." I muttered Jake laughed beside me as Seth pulled the car into the garage Jake parked were he usualy parks the bike.

"Stay there i'll get you." Jake whispered as he got out and ran around the front of the car he opened my door and cradled me close to him. As Seth held the door open Jake walked in a bit stiffly.

"I was begining to wonder when.." Dad started in from the kitcen as he came in and saw I was half asleep in his arms he nodded to the stairs. Jake layed me in my bed and kissed me on my forhead before turning out the light.

"I'm gonna go talk with your dad real quick and I'll be back up." Jake whispered I nodded and rolled over onto my side and was out before he opened the door to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

So at the request of alixandria I have posted the 11th chapter right away i probaly should warn this shapter has a bit of O-Lemon or is it smut? i'm not too sure about the termonalgy but I didn't realize that this was my OVERLY friendly chapter! but anyways here is chapter 11 as always R/R

ADULT CONTENT

* * *

Jake POV

I walked to the door and twisted the door knob and she was out like a light before I even stepped into the hallway.I walked down the stairs slowly trying to control my thoughts and not to mention my temper before I faced off with Edward lord knows I'll deserve every bit of it but still don't want to hear it I know I screwed up majorly but I just couldn't handle it I wanted to but it was just too hard. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked down the last flight of stairs with my eyes on the floor I looked over at Bella who was struming her hand across the computer desk.

"What you up too Bells?" I asked reading over her shoulder. She closed out of the page before I had a chance to catch the first word.

"None of your buissness." Bella said turning in her chair to face me.

"Fine then be vague." I laughed backing away and looking out the window to find Leah and Seth both sitting next to a tree talking. "What in the hell is she doing here?" I asked balling up my fist as I walked out the door. "You realy have some nurve you know!" I called out crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like it or not I'm part of your original pack and that means I run with Seth." Leah said standing

"I don't care just stay the hell away from Renesmee you have done enough damage tonight to last a life time." I said turning my back to her and walking back into the house.

"What did she do?" Emmett asked watching as Leah punched a tree.

"You don't want to know, lets just say it was bad enough Ness hit redial and then penned her against the wall reminding Leah that shes not as fragile as we all make her out to be." I said watching as Leah phased and started running Seth trotted over to us.

"Were is she?" Seth whispered the fear in his voice broke me from my anger.

"Renesmee!" I yelled running up the stairs. Leah was already there pinning her against the wall. I stood frozen a rouge werewolf is both dangerous and a rare occurence.

"Lee." Seth whispered behinge me.

"No one move or I rip out her throat!" Leah said pulling Nessies arms behinde her I heard the bone break I fell to my knees. "Oh look at the bad ass Alpha on his knees begging, It's pathedic!" Leah growled pulling her arms back tighter and hitting Nessie in her side the sound of broken bones made me charge Leahs hand went for her lower stomach. "Don't think I wont." I shook as the pain in Nessies eyes locked onto mine. Her eyes were sending me a message I blinked twice and she silently mouthed 'trust me' and looked up Edward growled the rooms mood changed to lethal in a matter of seconds I watched as Nessies eyes turned blood red her eyes rolled back slightly as she took a deep breath and Leah yelped and let go of her Nessie had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"I told you not to mess with me!" She yelled lifting Leahs head off the ground and droping it causeing her to lose conciousness. "Jazz stop." Nessie begged crumpling on the floor next to leah. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her she fought against me but hardly held up the fight.

"What happens to a rouge?" Esme asked softly as Seth stared down at his sister he stood.

"You rip there heart out." Seth said his voice was vauge and disstant he turned to me. "Are you ok?" His gaze fell onto Nessie whos right arm was completly shattered and 2 ribs in her left side were cracked. She shook her head 'no' cowering away from him as he stepped closer she flew out of my arms and to the other side of the room rocking herself slowly.

"Whats going on?" Rose asked softly as she watched as she rocked.

"I'm not sure, she's never done that." Edward whispered I stood slowly 'I know what it is, Carlisle won't like it but I know.' "How?" his voice was worried as i stood a few feet from her i sat down on the floor slowly 'your no stranger to the whole vampire change thing, well when she either uses alot of energy or gets mad as hell her eyes turn blood red.' "Energy how?" I know he was curious but there are just somethings a father dosn't want to know even I know that.

"You sure you want to know that one?" I whispered watching as she showed all of the clear signs she had on the beach that night three years ago and every night since.

"Umm,not out loud." Edward muttered as he braced himself for the worst. 'when she uses alot of energy sexualy her eyes do the same thing, the first time it happened she lost control and bit me. It didn't hurt but still it was differant than the normal bite.' i thought. "Thought so." Edward muttered. 'I know how to get her undercontrol but your gonna have to get Jasper out, he's used to Nessies blood, but not mine.' our eyes locked as he caught what I was saying. He nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"We'll take Leah down stairs." Emmett said as he lifted her and shut the door I crawled over to her.

"Nessie." I whispered pulling her to look into my eyes I reached into my pocket for my knife her eyes never left mine. "It's just me and you just like it has always been." I whisper running the blade against my wrist her nostrols flared and her eyes closed as I pulled her close to me. She took one of my hands and layed in on her thigh and raised the other to her lips.

"Your gonna have to stop me." She whispered I nodded and ran my hand down her spine. She began siping slowly the feeling that shot through me was more than I ever though possible yes she had done this before but never with this type of a feeling never with this much lust. She pressed her hand into mine 'Touch me Jacob, Please.' her internal voice was whimpering and showing me things that she wanted. I pulled at the string on her pajama pants and slowly her grasp started to become more intense as I started to heal I pulled away slowly and reopened the wound she brought it back to her lips and began again as I slipped my hand between her legs she stopped and just held me there for a bit as I slowly drew circles on her clit teaseing it slightly as I rolled it between my thumb and index finger she started sipping again. I entered her panties with ease trying to keep her from spilling my blood.

"Easy Nessie." I whispered slightly rubbing her, her grip on my arm became loose and almost non exsistant her legs spread wider in annticipation. I smirked and slid one finger in as slowly as I could. Her gasp took me by surprise. "Did I hurt you?" I asked quickly trying to pull my hand away she layed her hand on mine.

"No that feels really good." she moaned I nodded and she noticed my heart rate pick up she took a few more sips and pulled my wrist away from her mouth and held my hand as she leaned back I slid out of her and back in slowly her breathing picked up as did her heart rate. I picked up my pace a bit but not too much. she pushed against my chest as I hit her favorite spot. "Jake please." she whispered squeezeing the hand I was holding I nodded and picked up a pace we were both far to familiar with her endless moans and gasps were becomeing louder and louder almost to a scream. I took my other hand and put it over her mouth to keep her from screaming too loudly I could feel her mussels start to tense up I started moveing faster she grasped my arm as she came moaning my name as I let her ride out her origasm I could tell that her blood lust was under control once she curled up next to me with her hand on my chest. I picked her up and layed her in the bed she was out I wiped the bit of dried blood from her lips and walked into the bathroom to wash off the blood from my wrist. Wrapping it in gauze because it wasn't fully healed I walked down the stairs watching over my shoulder I could hear Sams voice outside. I walked out everyone was there.

"She ok?" Sam asked as I walked out I shook my head.

"No." I whispered leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean I thought you said." Edward began I held up my hand.

"Yeah, usualy one cut and it's over not this time." I said stareing out into space.

"How deep did you cut the first time?" Carlisle asked

"A good inch,five minuets to heal usualy works but it was differant all of it was." I muttered turning myback on everyone.

"I may not know much about Renesmees case, but I do know a whole lot about raiseing children and life after." Sue said I stood frozen in my tracks. "It's never the same after the first child, or in your case, misscarrige I know it's not the same but think about it everything is going to be differant, Emotionaly, mentaly and most of all physicaly." As she continued I tryed to remain calm.

"No offence Sue, but I already know all of this I'm not a moron I watched the struggle that Sam and Emily went through to concive SJ. I'm no stranger to all of this." I said it in my calmest voice i could manage.

"Go." Sam whispered he could see the struggle I was haveing trying to keep some form of composure.

"We have a rouge wolf to take care of, And plus we both know that there is no telling what type of a state she will be in when she wakes up." I muttered holding back the tears.

"We may have a way to fix whats going on with Leah, and as for Ren we can handle her, go." Seth said standing.

"What in the hell is with the two of you I'm not going anyware, so stop pushing." I said turning back to them they both nodded and sat back down.

"At least let me fix you something to eat, I know you haven't eaten since You've gotten back and from the sounds comeing from upstairs and the unusual pattern in your heart beat it seems she took quite a bit of blood." Esme said trying to defuse the bomb ticking inside of me. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen I sunk to the floor sobbing. She stopped moveing around and curled her arms around me.

"Mom I know your trying to help him but please don't it's way too soon for anyone to try and help." Seth said Esmes arms were cold as ice yes but they were a comfort that I needed I don't know how she does it but she reminds me so much of my mother that something just told me that it was ok to lose my emotional control with her I know I can trust Bella, but it's never going to be the same with anyone after all of this is over.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sue he's right, there is no helping them right now they just need to find a way to help them selfs." Carsiles voice was close I gained control quickly drying my tears. Esme handed me a tissue and stood silently as she whirled around the kitchen and magicaly appeared with a sandwich and bag of doritos she smiled at me.

"I've been there, I know the damage it causes." Esme whispered as she handed me the sandwich and chips we took off twords everyone els.

"Now that he's got something in his stomach, whats the plan on Lee?" Quil asked I scratched my head and his phone went off with some qirly barbie girl ringtone. he answered soon as it started. "You ok?" He asked in a rush his eyes lit up. "Umm well we've got a bit of a pack issue but umm." he said shifting. "yeah the cullens." Quil sighed "Yeah she went into an episode earlyer but I'm sure she'd love to see a familiar face." Quil laughed "Alright love you too babe." Quil sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Sue asked watching as exspression after exspression passed over Quils face.

"Ask me in about ten minuets." Quil whispered blinking a few times. "Sorry bout that but whats up with Lee?" he studdered.

"Well we might be able to have Edward pick her brain a bit to see what it is that set her off." Alice said I nodded I heard the piano keys being struck.

"She's up." Bella whispered I nodded but listened to what she was playing.

"Oh no." I whispered listening closely. "don't disscus it infront of her, she'll freak out." I continued listening to the song.

"You can tell just like that?" Jasper asked curious I nodded.

"She has habit of playing in with her mood, meaning a soft and slow melody with a creepy halloween harmony not a very good combonation." I muttered.

"what do you think were dealing with?" Seth asked softly.

"Bella a year before Nessie was born rght after Edward left." I said standing and prepareing for the worst.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered I turned back to him.

"Absolutely." I said walking into the house watching as Nessie poured her soul into the music. As it ended she stood and looked up at me smiled weakly and I took her hand in mine as she followed me outside she covered her eyes from the sun until her eyes adjusted Claires car came up the driveway as she snuggled close to me I wrapped my arms around her and she was quiet a bit too quiet for her usual pep. Claire got out of her car with Emily in tow Emily knew what was going on some how ness just wasn't intrested in anything that was going on she was litteraly in her own world. I took her hand in mine and nuzzeled close to her. "show me." I whispered low enough only she heard me she nodded and my mind was instantly blown away by the images of bears and dolls and pinks and purpels in all hues. Then there was a cry from someware inside this world it was of a baby, a new born it sounded like. Nessie quickly pulled away and headed for the trees. I stood quickly. "Renesemee!" I called out she turned back to me. I trotted over to her and pulled her into my arms kissing her. she pulled me closer and I backed her into the closest tree. She pushed against my chest and I pulled back. I placed my hand in to hers. _'we can do this I know we can.'_ I thought she nodded _'But when Jake, your always out of town with Sam on some run of the mill double Alpha thing.' _I sighed nodding I looked into her eyes the red was fadeing quickly and all that was in her eyes was pain and want. _'I've never asked you to put me before your brother hood and I never will but this one thing this baby is what I want, Please Jacob.' _she begged tears rolled down my face. I nodded takeing a deep breath to steady myself. "You'll have to do everything Carlisle says, no magic what so ever not even our silent conversations,or mind reading." I whispered my voice cracking she nodded. "I'll stay here in washington and send Seth with Sam, and get daily reports on what I miss, And I know you would never ask me to do that but I am." her eyes lit up soon as she realized what I was saying.

"Jacob you can't just walk out it's what triggered Leah to go rouge, you can't and I won't let you." Nessie said the fire riseing in her eyes.

"I'm not walking out, I'm doing what I always do and I'm putting you first before the pack." I whispered there was a smile on her face but her eyes still screamed pain. I hadn't noticed that everyone had gone inside intill we turned around and no one was there.

"There inside." Claire said as she picked up her shoes from the ground.

"Thats helpful." I laughed takeing Nessies hand in mine as we walked on into the house. Soon as we walked in I stood next to Sam. "I need to talk to you." I muttered he nodded and winked at Emily before walking with me into the kitchen.

"Whats up?" Sam asked sitting on the counter.

"Were you serious when you said that you would let me take a mild break from the pack, for what ever reason I needed?" I asked Sams exspression changed majorly as the question fell from my mouth.

"Hell yeah, but whats your reason?" Sam asked conserned.

"Ness, she want to try again and out of all the years she has never asked me to do anything and shes not asking shes begging me Sam I can't tell her no, Hell I can't even tell myself no." I whispered in a rush Sam nodded.

"Talk to Edward first after all he is old school, and his daughter." Sam laughed.

"I stoped trying to control them after she starting falling for him, it was immpossible but you did the only thing I asked of you, you always have." Edwards voice became too much like Carlisles at the momment. "Are you sure that she won't change her mind in five minuets?" I smirked.

"Oh no shes just like Bella when she wants something, she's determaned as hell." I whispered Edward nodded and we all three walked back into the living room with everyone els.

"So basicaly this is harmless towords Leah, just a brain scan almost." Sue asked Edward nodded and Emmett pulled Leah out of the garage and we began with trying to help her overcome the instinct that turned her rouge. It seemed question after question was asked and nothing perveiled. Edward had lost his patience about the same time I did. Nessie stood eyed Leah carefully and stepped forword.

"Get away from me you leach!" Leah snapped it was the first thing she has said that has brought out her rouge impulse. She walked closer not by many steps but a few and Leah bucked her feet at her she stoped and steped back Leah tryed it again she back away again. She was finaly far enough away from her that all she could so is stare into Leahs eyes.

"What is she doing?" Bella asked softly Edward shook his head.

"I have no idea." Edward whispered.

"Get out of my head!" Leah screamed chargeing for Nessie who flew back onto the floor. Leah crashed to the ground shear inches from Nessie as she scrambled to get to her feet Nessie ran to me in seconds.

"What did you do?" I asked a bit scared.

"Broke the rules, and surfed her mind." Nessie whispered hideing between me and Edward whom was listening to her every word like the rest of the room. "She and I talked before I took off to Emilys she was talking with your dad and Sue." she whispered leaning into me a bit.

"Yeah I could tell something happened during our coversation but I never imagened that this would happen." Sue whispered.

"Who ever does?" Nessie whispered I held her close and she sighed turning in my arms as I held her close.

"So whats going to fix this?" Seth whispered the fear clear in his eyes.

"I know of a way to fix it, but your not gonna be happy with it." Ness whispered looking up at me.

"This one time, then it's over for now at least." I whispered She nodded still smileing.

"Why are you so peppy?" Rose asked curious as she stepped over to Leah and grasped her face between her hands. Leahs eyes rolled back into her head as Nessies started to turn but not fully turn red. Leah gasped and Ness backed away quickly.

"What happened?" Leah asked looking around "When did you get back?" Leah asked watching me.

"You were haveing a conversation with mom and turned Rouge,almost kill Ren and in turn she almost killed you Jake came back because you scared her into calling him he flew in like a bat out of hell yelled almost shattering Emilys windows, you acted ok then came here thats when you tryed to kill her again." Seth whispered Leahs eyes grew in fear.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Leah asked looking at everyone.

"I was given my knowlage for a reason although you had to try to kill me before I could see it and in turn everyone els saw a side that I don't show very offten." Nessie said walking up to her. "But since you don't remember anything I'll tell you again I can and will rip your throught out in three seconds your heart in five if you ever try to kill me again. Do I make myself clear?" She asked Leah gulped and nodded franticly. "Good." She said stepping back from her and sitting on the couch. I stood behind her.

"You okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes,and this not helping me." She whimpered and Jasper snickered.

"That easily?" Japser asked amused still laughing.

"Her eyes start to turn red ticking time bomb but yes." I laughed she slapped me.

"What els did I do?" Leah whispered watching us. "It had to be bad if you did that." Nessie took a deep breath and looked around. "You don't remember it for a reason, and trust me if I have anything to do with it something like this will never happen again." Her words held a clear meaning to them with out telling her what she did.

"Oh my god, and why in the hell did you not personaly kill me?" Leah asked tears falling from her eyes.

"My bestfriends sister, person who screwed my head on straites ex girlfriend, and pack sister althought I wanted to with every fiber of my being I couldn't because I knew the damage it would cause." I said Nessie got a look in her eye I knew all too well. "You sure your ok?" I whispered she nodded and walked away and into the kitchen.

"What is she doing?" Seth whispered.

"My guess is trying to regain energy." I whispered Seth nodded.

"While she can with out geting sick ten times over." Sam laughed.

"Now that we know it helps." I muttered as she walked back in glass in hand.

"It's creepy that you know that with out me saying anything." She laughed setting her glass on the coffee table.

"Ok eww." Leah laughed

"And she's back." Ness laughed as did everyone els.

"While you still can what?" Emmett asked confused.

"Waite did you not learn anything?" Quil asked.

"Quil!" Sam and I both yelled at the same time Ness downed her blood in one gulp and stood to walk away.

"Ness." I whispered softly.

"No, it's pretty damn obvious that we can't be happy for one god for saken second before somebody els is trying to bring it down. So thank you Quil for reminding me that once again no matter how hard I try nothing works out for the good!" Nessie yelled walking into the kitchen.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Claire asked standing from his side. "All she wants is the same thing I do, Last I checked about an hour ago the same thing you did too, or did me telling you change everything for you?" Claire asked standing a bit too close if he phased.

"Claire don't." Quil whispered.

"No Quil, you don't all she wants is what everyone els does. Although she'll have to fight ten times harder than Emily did for SJ it's worth it to hear that small heartbeat for the first time, to know that a small fragile life depends on you to protect it from harm. If anything you should understand that, I was three years old when you would have given your life to protect me from everything in this world. Given it's not the same, but it is for a mother." Claire said stepping away from him. Ness stood in the door way a steady flow of tears in her eyes as she ran over and hugged Claire. "Careful Ness." Claire giggled Nessie nodded and the tears started flowing down Claires face too.

"This is not a good thing you got me started and now I won't stop." Nessie laughed Claire just smiled.

"Alright well birthday girl still has tons of presents to open and since were all still standing around doing nothing lets have a small party." Alice giggled


End file.
